


There’s Something Else Aboard

by Cheeseeater



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Among Us, Crewmate/Imposter - Freeform, F/M, first timer, making up tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeseeater/pseuds/Cheeseeater
Summary: Henry a.k.a. Lime has been running from the Governemt most of his life. So when MIRA says that they will grant immunity to people for them to become the first interstellar crew, he jumps at the chance. Though when he joins, some people don’t look like they belong.
Relationships: Lime/Pink
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> From the perspectives of Lime and Pink. Lime is male, Pink female. I’m no good at writing, I hope to get better here.

Henry has been running since he can remember escaping the facility. He never looked back, and definitely doesn’t want to get caught. Henry goes into the store to get some food, and quickly leaves. At 10:00 PM, most people don’t use the allies, but he always was fine with them. The occasional mugger sometimes came around, but they never got close. However, something was different. He looked around and saw it. A small paper flyer with some words printed on it. Henry took it in his hand, and read carefully. The paper says,” Would you like to go into space, and travel the stars? Join MIRA and you can! Either you can go on established routes, or become an explorer of an unknown territory, and with a special bonus. If you manage to return to Earth, the government has promised immunity to any who accept the challenge. So, space cadet, are you willing to join?” He looked down, and in fine print, stated,” Meet at 5114 Paris Rd for more details.” So after finding the route, he jogged over to it, with the location being around 30 minutes away. After 12 months of grueling training, he was selected to go on the Skeld to a planet called Polus. He was ecstatic about finally not having to worry about being caught. As long as he kept his secret to himself.

Beam was sent by her ruler to observe, infiltrate, and kill the humans going to Polus, their home planet, along with a teammate. After landing near the designated area, she was trained vigorously to become one of the members going to Polus. White was selected for the Skeld, but she was chosen for the Hammer, which would go to an abandoned station on Pluto. After several attempts to change ships, she finally got her assignment changed to the Skeld. After seeing her teammate, which everyone has dubbed White due to the suit color, she looks at the other 3. 2 were rather burly, with a build of around 6.3, and her being 5.9 was a bit jarring for her, as she was one of the tallest back at her home. She just couldn’t figure out how the other, a small 5.6 man in a lime suit would want to be here. Oh well, just another human. She could handle this.


	2. Boarding The Skeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Skeld finally boards it, and all seems to go well until a black out occurs.

Once MIRA has finally readied the launch craft, Lime and the rest of the crew board it. Getting into the proper seats, the world watches them fly into orbit, then outer space. Once they connected to the Skeld, the airlock opened, and they finally got to see there new home, even if it was temporary. Everyone gathered at the table, and the scan started. Everyone looked around, sure that no one was an imposter. They have been training for months. They all knew that one couldn’t have gotten on board. Then, the machine states,” Scan complete. There are 2 alien life forms detected.” Everyone got nervous. At least, they acted nervous. Lime stats,” Guys, this seems counter intuitive, but try to be separate from each other. If you see someone come into a room, don’t go into it. And be alert. The imposters can and will kill you if they get the chance. Don’t let them.” After that, he looked at his tasks for the day. He looks at his map, and sees 2 in electrical, 3 in security, and 2 in medbay.

Pink was nervous. She wanted to defend her home. But she didn’t want to die in the process. And after that speech Lime gave, well now her job just got harder. She looked at her “tasks” and saw that she had 2 in security, 1 in shields, 1 in electrical, and 3 in cafeteria, where she was now. She started to head off to try to complete her tasks. She just hope her teammate doesn’t do something stupid. She wants to stay with them. Pink knows they have a small family back at home, and for that they have given White a small launch code that, when activated, will send a message that White died to his family.

Lime looked at his tasks again, and decided to do electrical, then security, as they were relatively close. He looks closer, and sees he has to distribute power, download some data, and fix a couple wires. He takes of his helmet to see better, and starts to fix the wires. After several tries, he finally gets them set in place, and he sees his tasks update on his helmet. Suddenly, the lights go out. Lime goes to fix them, but sees a glowing orange figure starting to move away from it. He sees the figure look at him, and then it starts sprouting something. And know Lime knows. He charges and hits the creature. The creature stubbles and screeches in pain. He sees the creature panic and run. He knows that in a few hours, the attacker will be dead. Lime leaves and allows the creature to run. Lime will just track him anyways. He goes to fix the lights.

Pink finishes her tasks in cafeteria, and sees a bleeding White. She asks,” What happened?”  
White replies,” Lime bit me. He injected something. I have already sent the message. But stay away from that freak! He is not a human, that’s for certain!”  
Pink, worried, agrees, and called a meeting. Signaling everyone to come into the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done, and plenty to write! Leave your thoughts in the comments!


	3. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White calls the meeting, and arguments start. Will he make it?

Lime walks into the cafeteria, and sees that he is the fourth one there, with Orange, White, and Pink already there, and Blue running in from Weapons. Lime stats,” So what’s the emergency? Have you seen anyone?”  
White says to the group,” Ya, you. You bit me.” And proceeds to show 2 large holes in him.  
Lime says,” That looks more like a stab than a bite. You sure that I bit you? Or are you trying to get me voted out of the ship?”  
White retorts,” Yes I’m sure! That’s the reason I called the damn meeting!”  
“Did you even go to medbay first to check on your wounds?” Orange says.  
“No! I’m trying to get everyone to get this thing off the ship!” White shouts back before starting to look droopy.  
“Ok guys I’m taking him to medbay stat. Pink, follow me. Currently we have the most medical knowledge.”

Pink, surprised, grabs White, and along with Lime, goes to medbay. After getting him in the bed, Pink closes the door, and Lime, unaware what happened, begins to examine the wound. Pink asks,” Did you bite him? Was he telling the truth?”  
Lime replies,” Yes. He scared me, and I reacted. However, I can save his life, but I must tell you something.”  
Pink looks and says,” So what is it? What do I need to know?”  
Lime says,” I am a government experiment on trying to create human hybrids. So now I have 8 inch fangs with venom, and I have to use them now to save him.”  
Pink stats in fear,” You’re not going to bite me, are you?”  
Lime replies,” What, No! I just need a couple of test tubes. You are in front of them.”  
Pink, relieved, hands him the test tube, and Lime takes of his helmet. He’s kinda cute, she thinks to herself. And he turns to counter to try and hopefully save White.


	4. Medical Attention

Lime goes to the medical devices and sees just what he can make anti venom with. After searching for a few minutes, he finds the correct medical supplies, and starts to make it, with pink occasionally trying to keep White’s heart rate from spiking too high. After around 30 minutes, the anti venom was finished. Lime injected it into White, and had Pink and himself leave medbay so that White can recover. When they got back into the cafeteria, Lime says,” White should be fine. He seems to have had it for a couple days, and it got infected.” Being the leader, Blue and Orange agreed with that, though they were not fully convinced.  
“Let’s get back to our tasks and let White rest for a while. He should be getting better after a few hours.” After looking at his remaining tasks, he heads to security.

Pink doesn’t want to do this. She doesn’t want to kill any of them. She has learned about them, and though they seem rough, they have there own personalities. Blue is kinda shy, but will defend his beliefs very hard. Orange goes with whatever is thrown at him, but if it’s something morally wrong, he changes direction real fast. And Lime just saved her teammate, even after knowing he’s one of the Imposters. Maybe she should tell them, but what would happen? She doesn’t want to get ejected. Oh, if only her leader wouldn’t have sent here on this mission. But what now?


	5. Why save Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding in Whites perspective

After a couple hours, Lime enters the medbay to check on White. He sees him sleeping in the bed, a couple tentacles protruding from his suit. He shakes him, and White bolts up.  
“Who’s there? Oh it’s you. Wait, why am I alive?” White quickly rambles out.  
“Chill, White. Your fine for now, just let’s agree to try not to kill each other.” Lime states.  
“Ok, but how am I still alive, and what did you inject into me in the first place?” Whites asks.  
“Wait, you are a mimic that can perfectly blend in with humans, learn how to act like one, and gain knowledge on how to kill and make us distrust each other, but you don’t know what venom is?”.  
“Well when you put it like that, it’s stupid. But I’ve never needed to know. So what did you do to me?”  
“ I poisoned you, and helped to remove it”  
“But why? You know what I am, why save me?”  
“Because I want to know why your kind invades ships and kills people.”  
“Oh. Well it’s only the ships going to Polus. That’s our home. And we want to keep it to ourselves.”  
“So you decide to kill instead of talking to our leaders about having us stay away from your planet?”  
“Well it’s more of an instinct to fight for our home. Usually it’s kill first, ask later.”  
“Ok. So if I can manage to get to Polus, is there a chance to talk to your leader?”  
“Not really. He doesn’t like other species, especially humans. Too much destructive power he says”  
“Lovely.”

Pink walks in to see White and Lime talking. She starts to talk off her helmet, but Lime shoots her a look that’s warning her to stop her plan. She clears her throat, and says,” So how is White? Did the anti-venom work?”  
“Yes it did. And now I know that he is one of the imposters. I’m just hoping that I can talk to his leader. I’d rather have a diplomatic solution to stop these killings.”  
Pink looks at White and says,” Is this true?”  
White replies,” Yes. It would be interesting to see how he reacts to bringing home a human, let alone a crew.”  
Pink only stares and walks out. Lime says,” Well that happened. At any rate, we should be there in around 3 weeks as of tomorrow. I hope we can finally settle this once and for all.”

Later that day, White meets with Pink. Pink asks,” So exactly what happened in there. You know our leader will kill them, then us!”  
“Yes, but I think with Lime being a different case, he might excuse it and we could finally stay home. We wouldn’t need to worry about having to implode in space, or be burnt to a crisp. That would be amazing!”  
She nods. “Well we have tasks to do then.” And walks off. The only reason she doesn’t like it is because it might fail. And that means her death. And Lime’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I haven’t updated in a while. Life be busy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I’ve had this idea for a while now. Hope y’all like it!


End file.
